As The Clock Ticks
by ampersandandink
Summary: Jason was smart. Sure, he wasn't the smartest kid in school, but he had most things figured out. Then Zordon came along, and things got complicated. Jason comes to terms with his sexuality, how he really feels, and find out what he actual wants. It just takes time. Some Trini/Billy & Trini/Jason, Mostly Jason/Billy and Jason/Skull. M for language and later m/f & m/m sex scenes.


**Author's note:** So, I haven't written in a while. Years maybe. But I felt like writing this. How could all of those people be around each other and not have sex? I also believe I will finish this one. Not that I don't want to finish the others, but I need a Beta. Any takers? There will be four pairings in this story. Minor Billy/Trini, and minor Jason/Trini. Some Billy/Jason. Mostly Jason/Skull. Please tell me what you think! Anyways, Enjoy.

Also, I obviously don't own any of this.

* * *

Jason was smart. Sure, he wasn't the smartest kid in school, but he had most things figured out. Then Zordon came along, and things got complicated. Suddenly he had to be smart and strong all of the time, leaving little time for other things. For him that meant a lot of morning with wet sheets, and his showers growing longer.

Trini, on the other hand, was probably the smartest kid in school. Somehow she managed to get straight A's, fight ugly hodgepodge monsters, and satisfy her growing hormonal hunger.

Jason might be jealous.

At least that's what he thinks that feeling is.

* * *

One Friday night Jason, Trini, and Kim were at Billy's after a fight. It was getting late, at least for their tired bodies.

"Trini, you ready to go?" Kimberley asked as she started to put a few things in her backpack.

"Yeah, I think I'm about ready to pass out," Trini replied, getting up from the desk she was leaning against. Billy stepped over to her, grabbing her arm gently above her wrist.

"I could take you home," Billy offered quietly. A soft smiled appeared on Trini's face.

That feeling, the one that might be jealousy, crept through Jason.

"Not tonight," Trini all but whispered. She brought her other hand to rest on his, before gently guiding it off her arm.

For some reason, that was the first time Jason noticed it. The lingering touches and sweet smiles between his two friends. Jason could feel his face gradually get warmer.

The girls gave their goodbye hugs and promises to hang out the following day before leaving.

Billy started to move around his garage, putting things back where they belong. It took Jason a couple minutes to find his voice.

"What was that?" He finally asked. Billy looked over at Jason over his shoulder.

"What?" The blue ranger asked innocently. A jolt of anger shot through Jason.

"With Trini." Jason clarified. "What was...that?" Jason's vocabulary was failing him at that moment, but his mind was racing, and those are the only words he could voice. Billy's eyes fell to the ground.

"Nothing." Billy mumbled before turning back to what he was doing. Jason could feel his hands ball into fists. He took a couple steps closer to his friend.

"That wasn't nothing. Kimberly doesn't touch you like that." Jason continued to prod. This time Billy was the one getting frustrated. With a sigh, the blue ranger finally turned around.

"It's nothing, really. Just..." Billy started, but trailed off. Jason just looked at with intense eyes. Billy knew he should tell anyone, especially since it wasn't anyone's business but him and Trini, but Jason had a look in his eyes he'd never seen before. Jason waited for him to continue, and when he didn't Jason stalked closer to him.

"Just, what?" Jason said in a serious tone. Billy could have sworn he felt his friend's breath on his face. It almost made the blue ranger shiver. He'd never really seen Jason this wound up. Billy adjusted his glasses before talking again, his eyes finding his favorite spot in the floor as his head dropped.

"Just...Trini and I...hang out." Billy tried, hoping Jason would leave it.

"Look at me," Jason said in a quiet, yet stern, tone. Billy didn't. Couldn't. He felt paralyzed. "Look. At. Me." Jason repeated louder. Billy finally obliged, only his eyes rolling up to meet his friend's. "We all 'hangout'. That's not what that fucking touch meant."

Billy blinked. Jason never swore, but instead of scaring Billy it made his blush. Trini was going to kill him.

"Sometimes...sometimes we have sexual intercourse." Billy finally admitted. "We aren't dating," he quickly clarified, "we just-we don't want our hormones to get in the way of our studies or our power ranger duties."

Billy searched Jason's face for a reaction to his confession. Jason's eyes became clouded with confusion, while his jaw clenched with anger. He nodded slowly a few times before taking a step back.

Quietly, Jason turned around and went to gather his things.

"Jason," Billy blurted out. For some reason he'd been compelled to call his friend's name.

"Don't worry," Jason started as he swung his backpack over his shoulder, "your secret's safe with me."

And with that Jason walked marched out of the garage.

* * *

It was one in the morning, and even with his yawns and heavy eyes, Jason could not fall asleep. Something about Trini and Billy secretly having sex made him furious. If he was honest with himself, he was jealous, but he didn't want to admit that to himself. Around a half hour before, Jason had given up on trying to sleep. Instead, he'd snuck out and found his way to a basketball court. Despite his muscle screaming with ever move he took, he continued to do drills and practice his jump shot.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard a voice.

"Look who it is. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Jason instantly knew who it was.

"Go away, Skull. I'm really not in the mood." Jason snapped back without looking over at the other teen.

"You're lucky the Power Rangers live here," Skull started, walking towards the hoop. "You never know what characters are lurking around at this time of night."

For the first time in hours, Jason laughed. He stopped moving around and just laughed. He didn't know why, but what Skull just said was hilarious to him. Maybe it was because Skull had no idea he was a Power Ranger. Maybe it was the idea of interrupting Billy and Trini fucking so that they'd come save him. He really didn't know, and he really didn't care.

Jason's laughter rang through the basketball court. He couldn't stop. Skull pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he watched Jason hunched over, howling uncontrollably.

"Maybe I should be the one scared of you," Skull mumbled around his cigarette. The bully rolled his eyes before leaving Jason to his new found insanity.


End file.
